


073. Fixed

by Lilbug121



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, It ends cute but it's sad, Sadstuck, This fic is sad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna hurts himself skateboarding and, as always, Latula is these to patch him up. But there seems to be a misunderstanding on the healing capabilities of band-aids...</p>
            </blockquote>





	073. Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing off that prompt list I have since lost. I actually wrote this months ago when these guys were new characters but was too insecure to post it. Un-beta'ed and largely un-spellchecked.

"There! Good as new!" latula exclaimed, a band aid on mituna's scraped knee. He looked at the band aid in awe, then at latula.   
'you fixed it!'  
'sure did man. "  
"you fixed it with the sticky thing!"  
"it's a band aid. And, I sure did! Now, let's get back on our boards."  
"it fixes broken things?"  
"uh...yeah. I guess you could say that. Only on troll though. Not things like skateboards and plants and alarm clocks and stuff."  
He looked at latula, smiling brightly.   
"you can fix it!"  
"fix what? You get scraped up somewhere else?"  
Mituna took off his helmet and pointed to his forehead, criss-crossed with red and blue scars.  
Latula's smile fell. Behind her red glasses, her eyes began to well slightly with teal tears.   
"oh. Honeybee," she wrapped him into a hug. Mituna wore a confused expression, as tears began to slide down latula's face. Pulling back slightly, she looked him in the face.  
"honeybee it...it dosnt work like that. I'm sorry."   
Mituna frowned slightly. "but it fixed my knee."  
"your knee was scraped up and bleeding. That's on the outside."  
" oh." mituna's face fell, and he looked at the ground.   
"so you can't fix it?"  
Latula shook her head.  
Mituna went to reach for his helmet, and put it on sadly. Latula buckled the strap for him and kissed the forehead of it.   
"sorry."  
" what for?"  
"everything"  
"don't be like that. It breaks my vascular pump right in half, and that's the opposite of rad."  
"I'm sorry"  
"you don't need to be."  
"..."  
"hey." she poked him on the chest playfully. "I love you"  
"love you too"  
"how much"  
"um.." his face contorted in thought.  
"more than honeybees love tulips?" she suggested.  
"yeah! Waaaay more!"  
"wow! That's a lot of love!"  
"yeah!"  
He fell into a huge sloppy hug, beaming.   
"c'mon dude, let's grind it up!


End file.
